A Way So Familiar
by RandILLBFF
Summary: It's been 10 years since their wedding and 3 since their divorce - yet Jane and Maura find themselves at a wedding in California, dancing to their wedding song. Rizzles. K for language.


**Right so. I don't really write fanfic anymore but my feels were fucked up pretty bad by TiBette today for some reason. So naturally, I decided to write Rizzles Fanfiction. 'Cause you know, it makes perfect sense.**

* * *

><p>It was a situation Maura Isles never thought she'd ever be in. She never imagined she'd ever get married, to Jane nonetheless, and she never thought that they'd divorce bickering between them was gone - as was most of her contact with Jane. They worked at different precincts, Jane moved out. Though they still had each other's information, and they remained friends their lives gradually separated. Yet there she was, heading to Liz Rowe's wedding in Marin County, California. Her and Jane had met Liz on their honeymoon back when they got married nine years ago. She assumed that Jane was going to be there too - months prior Liz had called and mentioned the invitations and Maura gave Liz Jane's new address.<p>

Maura pulled into the location that the navigation told her too. It was a small town about 45 minutes north of San Francisco. It was unlike Boston - rural and country. It was a nice change, it was beautiful. She recognized some of the places from the honeymoon. But like her relationship with Jane - it was a long time ago. There were so many cars and people for how suburban the area was. Maura checked her makeup and clothes once more before exiting her car. She tried so hard - but couldn't shake the hope deep down inside - that Jane would be there. The thought seemed ridiculous to her.

Maura walked up to the open front door and people were already there. The decorations were pastels, and minimal. Maura made her way to the back door. Upon walking outside, she found that most - well all - of the faces were unfamiliar. There were the two sides, and guests were either sitting or grabbing drinks. Maura couldn't help but look around for the curls, the voice, and the swagger. She felt herself almost sad, when she couldn't spot Jane. Then again, she didn't actually have anything to say. Eventually, Maura and the rest of the guests were sitting - and Jane wasn't to be found. Then the ceremony began.

At the same time, Jane was standing in the house. She was admittedly a little late. Funny enough, the last wedding she'd been to was her own. Quickly, she went outside to find a seat. She scanned the place and saw one open seat. Without paying much attention, she silently took it. "Are you kidding me?" Jane called out - almost too loudly - when we saw who was in front of her. It was none other than her ex-wife Maura Isles.

There it was. That voice. Maura turned around. That hair. The swagger. "Well it's nice to see you too."

"What are you doing here?" Jane called out once again.

"We're both friends with her. It's pretty logical." Maura argued. Okay so maybe the bickering wasn't gone after all.

Liz turned to face them and said, "I love you both but please - I'm trying to get married." Both Jane and Maura silenced, faced forward, and remained that way for the duration of the ceremony. Finally, it ended. Guests began to file into another area of the back yard for the dinner.

Maura stood a little aimlessly when Jane tapped her shoulder. "Hi."

"Hi Jane."

"It's good to see you. How's it going? You must be what, 41 now?" Jane pat Maura's arm.

"I'm well, and yes. How old. How are you these days, Jane Rizzoli." Maura responded. It was the first time in long, long time that Jane had heard Maura say her name. Something about it was different. Something about their interaction was so… different.

"You know… it's going." Jane said, as she looked for her table assignment. "Well, looks like we're on opposite sides of the room…" Jane found both of their name tags, and handed Maura hers. "Perhaps we can.. catch up later" She said, backing away before Maura could respond.

"Yeah, sure…" Maura responded aimlessly.

Both Jane and Maura were holding it together. It was weird for both of them. It was as if, they were strangers yet something was there still. Something not good nor bad. But something. People filed around the dancefloor for the first dance, Jane and Maura were on opposite sides. Then couples were asked to join in, so they did. Leaving the few stray people standing there. Jane watched as some guy walked up to Maura - causing her to look and walk away.

Maura accepted the man's the offer, "Why not. I'm Maura Isles, by the way." Rick, as he introduced himself, took her hand and the two began to sway slowly. And then the song ended. So naturally, a new song came on.

It didn't take either of them more than a second to recognize it. Maura didn't know why, but her eyes violently began to search for Jane's and when she found them, Jane's were already on hers. Jane snaked over to Maura and Rick. She tapped him on the shoulder, "If you don't mind, I'll be cutting in." Surprisingly, the man nodded, and left.

"Jane, what are you doing?" Maura was in tears. The song was a reminder of so much pain for so long. Yet there they were, 10 years after their wedding, and 3 after their divorce - swaying to their song.

"This song isn't right, without you Maura"

"Jane don't do this. We can't."

"I know. But it's on now. And there's no going back."

"Fine." Maura gave in and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "Remember what I said?"

"No. We're not going there."

"Why not? We're already here."

"Because we both know it will end in tears… and I think we've both shed enough the passed few years."

"Okay."Maura was a way so familiar. Arms around each other, the looks and the wedding. The wedding. Maybe that's why they both gave in. For the first time - Jane missed the familiarity. Something was warm. It brought her back to the time she was in love and suddenly she felt regret. It was too late - she was already in tears. It made her pull away, and race away. "Jane wait!" Maura went after her.

Maura found Jane sitting on a couch inside of the house. "I'm sorry." Maura said, sitting down next to Jane - leaving a deal of space between them.

"Don't be." Jane said, leaning back, closing her eyes.

"I admit… This is not the circumstance I'd like to have reconnected with you, but-"

"It's what we have to work with." Jane finished. "I know. It's just, really?"

"You're the one who asked me to dance."

"And you're the one who asked me to marry you." Jane replied, without really thinking. "Oh god damn it why the am I in fucking California, sitting on a couch with my ex-wife, talking about our the fuck are you even here, Maura?"

"I know Jane, look, It was-" Maura stood up. "...nice or whatever to see you. Really. But it looks like I have to go. Now." Maura took Janes hand for a second. "You're one confusing creature, Jane Rizzoli." Maura said, and then she was gone.

She said her goodbye, the congratulations, and then headed to the B&B she was staying at. She spent the night in tears. She couldn't help but let herself indulge in her past. The next morning, she got up early and searched for the place her and Jane had breakfast everyday of their honeymoon. Finally, she found it. It was vaguely familiar. She gave in - and sat down to eat. And then Jane walked into the door. "You have got to be kidding me." Maura said and she stood up. Jane walked over to her. "Sit. Please." Maura did so, and Jane did across from her.

"Look. From human to another human. People shouldn't eat breakfast alone on their birthday. So Happy Birthday. From ex wife to ex wife, fuck you. From Jane to Maura. Hi. and I'm sorry."

"Fuck you too Jane." Maura responded.

"You wanna know something? Yesterday I laid in bed and all I could remember was how I was once head over heels in love with you."

"I'd hope so. We were married." Maura tried to be bitter but really. They were so over that. She saw a hint of sweetness in Jane's eyes.

"Right. Well. I just. Oh fuck it. There are so many things I've thought about saying to you."

"Yet you've never called."

"At first, it hurt too much, then I was angry, then I did my best to move on. And now, I can't remember anything else but our wedding."

Maura's heart finally broke. "Dancing with you to our wedding song last night made me feel so vulnerable, Jane."

"Our lives are so separate now though." Jane took a sip of Maura's water, then realized what she did. "Oh. Sorry."

"No, go ahead." Maura said.

"Last night, made me remember all of the good stuff. We were so… real."

"That we were." Maura smiled. They took hands from across the table. The two sat there talking for the rest of the meal. They were walking out together when Jane asked what Maura was doing for the rest of the day. Maura told her she was free, and Jane took it upon herself to invite Maura along.

Maura gave in so easily, as it was Jane, and she actually had nothing to do.

Maybe it was a terrible idea, and maybe it was true happiness, but the two spent the day in San Francisco, sightseeing, and avoiding places with meaning to them as a couple. It was enjoyable for both of them. Suddenly Jane was standing in front of Maura's room's door. They were laughing.

"Jane. What are we doing?" Maura asked out of the blue, seriously.

"I don't know." Jane replied. "We're two friends, spending time together. That's all."

Maura opened her door. She turned around to Jane, who just stood there, staring. "Two friends, huh? guess that's what we are…"

"Yes." Jane said. But there was something in Maura's eyes that made her heart skip a beat. Something took over and Jane leaned in for a kiss. And for some reason, Maura didn't pull away. Eventually, the kiss ended, and both of their smiles faded.

Maura took her arms off of Jane. "What the fuck did we just do, Jane?" She panicked.

"We've both been in the worst place for a long time, Maur." Jane said, looking down.

"And it was very painful…"

"But today, and last night… I can't remember anything else but the good part of us." Jane said.

"Jane. Tell me something." Maura said, seriously. "Are you seeing anybody right now?" Jane shook her head. That was all Maura needed. She jumped into Jane's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Well then there's literally nothing for us to lose."

"True." Jane kissed her back, walking in and closing the door. She gripped Maura's backside and laid her down on the bed. Between kisses Jane said, "This. Is. The worst. Idea. Ever."

Maura sighed, then kissed Jane harder. She undid Jane's belt buckle and reached into Jane's underwear. "Yeah, we're so fucked."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have future plans for this story but if people like it enough... I suppose I could make it a 2 or 3 shot. <strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought in a review?**

**-LC**


End file.
